This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
An insulated glass unit (IGU) includes two or more transparent window components, e.g., panes of glass, arranged such that there is a space between each of the transparent window components. One or more physical spacers can be inserted between the transparent window components to create the spaces between the transparent window components. The spaces can be filled with air or another gas, e.g., argon, or pumped down to a near-vacuum pressure. The IGU can then be sealed to prevent air and/or moisture from entering the spaces between the transparent window components. IGUs can provide for decreased heat transfer between the two or more transparent window components, which results in better thermal insulation by the IGUs.